


Relief

by sunflowervolvi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowervolvi/pseuds/sunflowervolvi
Summary: im definitely rusty in the writing department but u know what? im here for a good time and im gonna make the most of it.is it good? no bitch! this is mediocre at best!it's a little bit basic but it's the kind of fanfiction that ive been reading lately so i thought i might as well give it a little bit of a go. everyones gotta start somewhere, right?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> im definitely rusty in the writing department but u know what? im here for a good time and im gonna make the most of it.  
> is it good? no bitch! this is mediocre at best!  
> it's a little bit basic but it's the kind of fanfiction that ive been reading lately so i thought i might as well give it a little bit of a go. everyones gotta start somewhere, right?

Swish.

Swish.

Percy’s body ached as he lay on his bunk looking up at the ceiling. The swaying of the boat in the water was a feeling he hadn’t felt in so long. It almost felt like a hallucination. Were they really there? 

It was their first night back on the Argo II after they’d been rescued at the House of Hades. And though he longed to sleep, the darkness of the past two weeks loomed over his head, threatening to continue in his dreams. His thoughts kept wandering to Annabeth. She was only a couple rooms away, but he couldn’t help but wonder if she was okay. What if she was in danger right now? What if they didn’t actually escape and this was all some cruel trick being played on them? 

She’s only a couple rooms away… She’s fine. They’re both fine... They’re with their friends again. They’re on the Argo II.

He closed his eyes. The pain from the cuts and bruises he’d earned below seared with a new intensity the longer he laid there. Ambrosia and nectar could only do so much.

Breathe in… 

Breathe out…

Breathe in…

CRASH!

Percy jumped from his bunk, grabbed his pen, and immediately ripped off the cap. His sword sprung into action as he ran to the door. His heart was beating so hard he thought it might jump out of his chest. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. They were still in danger. Oh gods, where was Annabeth? 

He flung open the door, ready to spring into action if he needed to, only to come face to face with Leo.  
“Woah! Watch where you’re swinging that thing!” Leo said, raising both his hands up in a surrendering gesture. At his feet was some weird metal contraption.  
Percy looked from the metal object on the floor back up to Leo. He couldn’t help the little bit of anger that bubbled up inside of him. Is this how he would react every time he heard a noise from now on?

He tried to smile at Leo, but it came off more as a grimace. “Sorry, man. Guess I’m just a little on edge.”

Leo shook his head. He wouldn’t meet Percy’s gaze as he picked the strange metal object off the floor. “No worries. It’ll take a lot more than a magic pen to keep this guy from kickin’.”

Before Percy could say anything else, Leo hurried off down the hallway. 

Percy stood in the doorway of his room for a minute, looking down the hall in the direction Leo had disappeared. He should have felt relieved that the noise had just been Leo, but he couldn’t be relieved until he knew Annabeth was alright. 

He recapped his sword, but kept a tight grip on it, as he slowly crept down the hall towards Annabeth’s room. There was a part of him that knew he didn’t have to sneak around the ship, but he couldn’t help it. After weeks of sneaking through a monster death trap, it was hard to come back and go back to life as normal.

The door was the only thing between Percy and Annabeth (as far as he knew) at this point. He stood in front of it apprehensively. He wasn’t sure if he should knock. What if she’d fallen asleep? What if there was a monster in there one sound away from snapping? Annabeth could hold her own but what if she hadn’t been able to make it to her sword in time?

He decided to crack the door open a little bit and peak in. He decided the consequences of seeing something he shouldn’t or waking her up outweighed the consequences of her being attacked by a sly monster. 

“Annabeth?” he yelled in a hushed tone. 

There was a moment of silence before he heard her say back, “Get in here.”

An overwhelming wave of relief washed over him when he heard her say those words. So much so, that he could feel tears forming at his eyes. He hadn’t realized how upset he’d been over the idea of her not being alright until he heard those words. Percy immediately stepped into the room, closed the door behind him, and went over to where she was lying on her bed. 

She’d slid a little closer to the wall her bed was pressed up against to give him room as he laid down beside her. 

The first thing he noticed were her eyes. They were stormy and gray just like they always were, but they were tinged red, as if she’d also been crying. Her face was gaunt and marked with small red blisters and scars from the acidic air and altogether horrible environment they’d been forced to wade through together. Beneath it all though, he still thought she looked beautiful. 

Annabeth swiped away one of the tears that had fallen down his face with her thumb. “I’m okay. We’re both okay,” she said softly.

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her into a tight embrace. For that moment, everything was okay. They were both alive and there together. That’s all he could hope to ask for.


End file.
